M9
The Beretta 92FS (designated M9 in the US Military) is the US Army's and Marines' standard sidearm for most of the'' [[Battlefield Series|''Battlefield Series]]. Bearing the new designation M9, the pistol and its 9x19mm ammunition quickly became the standard for all US forces. Its famous predeccesor is the M1911. Battlefield 2 The 92FS is the USMC's and European Union's standard sidearm in the game. Its stopping power and accuracy are similar to that of other handguns in the game. However, it is widely considered that the M9 has the most user friendly iron sights in the game. Its magazine capacity is 15 rounds, identical to that of the MEC's MR-444 and Chinese QSZ-92. There is also a suppressed version but is only issued to the Special Ops Kit and Sniper Kit. 92FS BF2.jpg|The 92FS in Battlefield 2 92FS IS BF2.jpg|The 92FS' ironsights BF2BerettaSilenced.JPG|The silenced 92FS in Battlefield 2. Battlefield 2 M9 Sight.png|Irons sight Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the M9 is the standard sidearm issued to all USMC kits. It has decent firepower, poor accuracy, but a moderate rate of fire. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the M9 is found as a sidearm coupled with the M95 and the M24. In Multiplayer, the M9 is the standard pistol issued to the United States Army' Recon kit. The M9 carries 12-rounds per magazine and the player will have 48 rounds in reserve. It takes six body shots to kill a player at full health. It is the American equivalent to the Russian MP443 and the counterpart to the MEC MP412. File:BFBC_M9.jpg|The M9 in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Deconstruction File:BFBC_M9_IRON_SIGHTS.jpg|The M9's iron sights Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The M9 Pistol is the first sidearm given to the player in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer. It features a 12-round magazine, and modest close-range accuracy. It can be fired fairly quickly and can achieve a kill fairly easily. It can kill with four-six shots. It has very low recoil and open iron sights can make it effective in medium range engagements as well. Before the April 21st, 2010 patch, the M9 had the same stats as the MP-443, and was largely disregarded in favor of the MP-443's larger magazine. The patch addressed this imbalance and raised the power of the M9. The weapon statistics bars, however, say that the MP-443 is more powerful. This, however, is not true, as the M9 is more powerful. BC2M9.png|The M9 at Panama Canal in multiplayer. BC2M9IS.png|The iron sights of the M9. File:M9silv.png|A comparison of the black M9 (right) and the silver M93R (left) M9StatsBC2.png|The M9's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M9 is the standard handgun of all players. It is unlocked by default. It has a 15-round-magazine, plus three magazines in reserve, a low firecap, and low recoil. Players who have bought 2800 or more Battlefunds during December 2010 received the "Only the Few" M9. This gun differs from the standard M9 only for small aestethic changes. M9-ADS-reference.jpg File:M9 BFP4F.jpg|The M9 in Battlefield Play4Free File:M9 BFP4F sights.jpg|The M9's iron sights File:M9 BFP4F menu.jpg|The M9's menu entry Only the few-1-.jpg|The Only the Few M9 M9Range12Meter.png|Visual view about the M9's close to medium range situation M9Range25M.png|Visual view about the M9's medium-long range situation Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The M9 Pistol is first seen in the first mission, Semper Fidelis, Blackburn obtained it by kicking a PLR insurgent armed with the weapon. For tutorial purposes, the M9 can eventually kill an enemy with a single shot in the mission. Upon the other squad missions of the campaign, the M9 is available in the Pistol slot when the player cycles through the given weapons. It cannot be dropped or replaced. Multiplayer In Battlefield 3, the M9 Pistol is issued to the United States Marine Corps as their standard sidearm. It has a 15 round magazine and a two-three second reload time, with a low firecap. Although it is versatile enough for mid-range use, the M9 is most effective at close range, and is incredibly useful to any player, especially Recon players who are encountered by opposing players at close range. There are three versions of the M9 pistol - first, the standard no-attachment M9, the M9 TACT. sporting a Tactical flashlight underneath the barrel, and the M9 SUPP. which has a Suppressor attached to the gun. It is a direct equivelent to the RU's MP-443, although is not identical in stats. File:M9Battlefield3.png|The M9 in Battlefield 3 BF3_OP~1.PNG|M9 in Operation Métro trailer. 830PX-~1.PNG|The M9 reloading M9-BF-3,158081,galerie550m.jpg|The M9 empty reload animation. m9_flashlight.png|The Battlelog icon for the M9 Tact. m9_silenced.png|The Battlelog icon for the M9 Supp. m9.jpg|3D render of M9. 800px-BF3-M9-1.jpg|The M9 in the singleplayer level Semper Fidelis. M9ProficiencyDogTag.png|The M9 Proficiency Dog Tag. M9SuppProficiencyDogTag.png|The M9 Supp. Proficiency Dog Tag. M9MasterDogTag.png|The M9 Master Dog Tag. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the M9 was originally going to be able to use both its standard black skin and a silver skin, as did the M93R, as evident with the option to do so in the PlayStation 3 beta. It seems that in the end, the silver model was used to the default M93R model (pictured above). *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Weapons and Gadgets menu states the M9 is "Equipped with a 15 round staggered magazine ...". This may reflect the early render of the M9, like in the PlayStation 3 and PC betas, where the M9 had a 15-round magazine. Videos Video:M9 Pistol|Gameplay with the M9 Pistol in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Nelson Bay in Conquest mode. Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 - M9 Reload Animations|First person reload animations in Bad Company 2 Video:Battlefield Play4Free - M9|Quick video showing handling Video:BF2 handguns|Gameplay with the M9 Pistol in Battlefield 2 External links *M9 on Wikipedia *M9 on Modern Firearms References de:M9 ru:M9 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Pistols